


baby mine

by orphan_account



Category: WayV (Band)
Genre: FRIENDLY REMINDER THIS IS NON SEXUAL!!!, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing, mild angst??, ten is WHIPPED for his babies, wayv family!!, xiaotendery best caregivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yangyang grinned, moving his face closer to ten. "baby's 'wake, papa! was cryin' before, but okay now. but baby wants papa still!" yangyang informed him, pressing a sloppy kiss to ten's cheek.[requests open]
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	1. uno

Ten's morning began with someone shaking him awake. "Papa. Papa, wake up. Baby's awake!" Yangyang said, huffing when Ten still didn't wake up. Yangyang clambered onto the bed, opening one of Ten's eyes with his fingers. Ten blinked at the sensation, his eyes watering slightly. Yangyang grinned, moving his face closer to Ten. "Baby's 'wake, Papa! Was cryin' before, but okay now. But baby wants Papa still!" Yangyang informed him, pressing a sloppy kiss to Ten's cheek. Ten frowned, sitting up, wide awake now. "What do you mean, the baby was crying, Yangie? Is Kun still little?" Ten asked, extremely concerned. Kun had slipped last night, but the eldest rarely woke up in his headspace if he went to sleep in it. Kun must have been really overwhelmed, waking up little when he had only done that a few times before. Yangyang nodded, pulling at Ten's hand, dragging the older out of bed and towards his room he shared with Kun and Xiaojun.

Kun was awake, squealing as Xiaojun played peekaboo with him. Ten gently cleared his throat the next time Xiaojun uncovered his eyes, giving the younger boy a soft smile when he looked up. Xiaojun gently shifted Kun onto his lap, facing him towards Ten. "Look who's here, baby! Is that Papa?" Xiaojun cooed, brushing Kun's bangs out of his eyes. Kun's eyes went wide before he reached out for Ten, eyes watering slightly. The baby babbled something unintelligible as Ten picked him up, burying his face in the crook of Ten's neck. "Oh, sweetie. Papa knows how scary this morning must have been. Papa's so, so, so sorry, Kunnie. It's okay, baby, Papa's here now." Ten said, rocking Kun back and forth gently, not caring that the collar of his shirt was getting soaked with Kun's tears. Ten flinched slightly when Kun started sucking at his neck, sobs dying down into small whimpers. "Baby, come on, Papa's neck doesn't taste good." Ten said, shifting the youngest little so Ten could sit on Kun's bed. When Kun started to cry again, Ten looked at Xiaojun pointedly, who nodded. "Hey, Yangyang, let's go see if Winnie and Lu are awake yet, hm? We can leave Papa and Kunnie to themselves for a bit, yeah?" Xiaojun said, ruffling Yangyang's hair. The older little pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. "But I wanna play with Papa! Kunnie got to see Papa all day yesterday, 's not fair!" Yanyang whined, huffing when Xiaojun put his hand on his back and rubbed gentle circles across the length of it. "I know, but you have to share Papa, right? Especially because Kunnie's just a baby and you're a big boy, right?" Xiaojun said, wiping away Yangyang's stray tear with his thumb. "Yeah... I'm a big boy!" Yangyang said, grinning. "Papa, you make food after baby stops crying? Please?" Yangyang asked, giving Ten his best puppy dog eyes. Ten chuckled, nodding at the oldest little "Of course, Yangie. Thank you for asking so nicely!" Ten said, shaking his head when Yangyang grabbed Xiaojun's hand and started to drag him out of their room. "Dada and I get Winnie and Lu and Daddy!" Yangyang said loudly, heading down the hallway, Xiaojun in tow.

"Lu! Papa make food!" Yangyang announced, immediately sitting right next to the other little and poking at his belly button, while he was struggling to pull his shirt on over his head by himself. Lucas giggled, tickled by Yangyang's touch. "Daddy, 'elp plea'e?" He lisped adorably, pouting after a few more seconds of struggling. Hendery smiled, tugging the fabric down, making a surprised face when Lucas' head popped out again. "There you go, baby." He said, pressing a soft kiss to Lucas' forehead. "Not baby! Big boy, like Yangie!" Lucas whined, scooting closer to Yangyang, who wrapped an arm protectively around him. Hendery giggled, ruffling Lucas' hair. "That's right, you're my big boy today, hm? Do my big boys want to help with the baby?" Hendery asked, sharing a look with Xiaojun when both boys squealed and scrambled to the side of Winwin's bed, where the little was playing quietly with his own feet. "How's your morning?" Hendery asked, eyebrows raised. "Well, if you exclude waking up to Kun's crying and having to send Yangyang into your room to get Ten while I calmed him down only to have him cry again as soon as he saw Ten, then absolutely wonderful, babe," Xiaojun said, resting his head on Hendery's shoulder. The younger's eyes went wide, looking down at Xiaojun questioningly. "Kun's still little?" Hendery asked incredulously. "Mhm," Xiaojun hummed, moving towards the three littles on the other side of the room. "Ten's nursing him now, he'll be out soon to start breakfast. How about your morning? Just as eventful as mine?" He asked, gently prying Yangyang's hand from Winwin's wrist, earning a whine from the oldest little. Xiaojun sighed, kissing Yangyang's forehead softly. "Honey, Winnie doesn't like that. You can't play with the babies like you play with Lu, remember?" He said. 

"I don't think it was much better than yours. Someone decided he didn't want to wear his pull up this morning." Hendery said, covering Lucas' ears momentarily. Xiaojun smiled sympathetically, carding his hands through Winwin's hair gently, calming the youngest little down. "Been there, done that." He laughed, pulling faces at Winwin, making him giggle and reach out towards Xiaojun's face. "Let's get you ready, yeah?" He cooed, gently unbuttoning Winwin's onesie to change the baby.

Meanwhile, Ten was still struggling with Kun. "Hey, hey, it's just you and me now, angel. Shh, you're okay." Ten said, adjusting his shirt do Kun could latch onto his nipple. "There you go, sweetheart." He said, smiling softly when Kun finally stopped crying and latched on, sucking at the skin rhythmically. After fifteen minutes, Kun was fast asleep again, so Ten gently slipped Kun's pacifier into his mouth, the baby blue one with a cartoon bear on it Kun had picked out himself. "Go back to sleep, baby, Papa will be here when you wake up," Ten said softly, shifting Kun to his hip and heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. He put Kun into his highchair, making sure he was secure before he went to grab everything to make pancakes and two bottles. 

"Morning, ge." Hendery said, entering the kitchen, Winwin in his arms, followed by Xiaojun, who was holding Lucas and Yangyang's hands. Ten smiled, looking up from where he was flipping the pancakes. "Morning, kids. Junnie, can you make the babies their bottles? Kun's about to wake up again, he's been asleep for about a half-hour." Ten asked, ignoring Hendery's snort at being called a kid while the youngest caregiver strapped Winwin into his highchair, pressing kisses all over the baby's face. "That's gross, Daddy!" Yangyang piped up, nose scrunched up in distaste. Lucas giggled, wiggling around in his seat. "No! Mean Daddy love Winnie thi' much! But not much as Daddy love Dada, t'at like thi' much an'... an t'at much!" Lucas piped up, pointing at Xiaojun, who had his arms spread wide while he handed Winwin's bottle to Hendery and made sure Kun's bottle didn't overheat. "That's right baby, Daddy and Dada love each other very, very much. But you know who we love the most?" Hendery said, feeding Winwin his bottle. Lucas perked up at that, eyes sparkling. "Who, Daddy? Who 's it?" The little asked, excited. Hendery smiled, pretending to think for a moment. "Daddy and Dada and Papa love their babies the most!" He said, smiling when Lucas's smile widened. 

"No, Daddy! Babies love you the mostestest!" Yangyang said, pouting adorably. "Babies always love you more!" Hendery laughed, blowing a kiss to the two boys at the table. Lucas pretended to catch it, sticking it first on his cheek, then on Yangyang's. 

"Do you, now?" Ten asked, setting two plastic plates of pancakes down in front of the boys. "Because a little birdie told me that Papa and Daddy and Dada all love you more than the whole wide world!" Lucas gasped, his eyes wide as he looked at Ten. "The whole wide world?" He asked. Ten nodded.'

"The whole wide world, baby mine."


	2. due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group makes sure yangyang knows it's okay to be smaller sometimes.

"Hey, we've got a few days off before the album is announced, do you guys want to drop? For a few days, not just a couple of hours." Xiaojun asked over dinner one night, looking over at the littles. Ten nodded encouragingly, taking a sip of his water before speaking up. "I think it would be a good idea. That way we shouldn't have to worry too much about you guys dropping during a live or something and not being able to get you to be big. Obviously you can still slip at night and stuff, but I think maybe a few solid days of nothing but regressing would be ideal." He said, smiling softly when Kun nodded. The leader finished chewing what he was eating before nodding once more. "Yeah, for sure. Tonight or tomorrow?" Kun asked, sharing glances with Lucas and Winwin, who nodded in agreement. Yangyang's eyes were fixated on his plate, his hands shaking slightly, but no one had taken notice just yet. 

"Either is fine, whatever's good with you four." Hendery jumped in, standing up to collect some of the used dishes and put them in the sink, to be washed later. "I'm not really feeling too little, I think I'll slip in the morning." Winwin piped up, standing to help Hendery with the dishes. Lucas, still eating, quickly swallowed his food and chimed in that he wanted to slip with Kun tonight if Kun wanted to. The eldest agreed, vocalizing that he had already been planning on slipping that night. Yangyang stayed quiet, toying with his chopsticks and pushing the food around his plate. The youngest didn't know why he was so bothered by the idea of slipping - usually, he would've been all over getting to regress for a few days and be able to play with the others, but there was something holding him back.

Among the four littles, Winwin was the least dependent upon his headspace. It was more of a way for him to relax rather than destress - he could technically live without it, but it was an extra comfort for him. On the opposite end, Kun and Lucas needed their separate headspaces - they both needed to lift the constant pressure off of themselves for a few hours a week, meaning that the dorm was usually occupied by one little at any given time. Yangyang was the happy medium - he couldn't live without his headspace, but he wasn't prone to slipping very often or very far into his headspace. Recently, he'd been doing a lot of thinking about the other side of him, the side that would rather sit in the living room and pretend play cars or firemen with Lucas than be at dance practice, or would rather be praised by Ten for using his big boy words when he wanted something. If Yangyang was being honest, he really wanted to be a true little. Not just a little with a headspace teetering on the brink of being a middle, but a real little - like Kun, Winwin, and Lucas. 

Kun was cute. He was easily the youngest of the quartet, barely being able to discern his own name from any other words, constantly being attached to a caregiver, needing to be watched at all times. Yangyang didn't want to ruin that for Kun - besides, slipping that young scared him a lot anyways. Winwin was the same - a few months older than Kun in his headspace, beginning to use broken words to satisfy his demands. Winwin also couldn't be left alone, but he didn't need to be held all the time like Kun. Yangyang kind of liked it when Winwin was in headspace with them - more often than not, during their few hours of after-dinner playtime, Yangyang and Lucas would play on the carpet with Winwin, playing with some soft blocks or entertaining him with a rattle before getting distracted and going off to play their own game. Yangyang didn't want to be quite that little either - there was something about being barely able to communicate properly with his caregivers that scared the living daylights out of him.

And Lucas... Lucas was one of Yangyang's closest friends, in and out of headspace. In their headspaces, the two were inseparable - Yangyang as the leader, Lucas as the follower. Because Lucas was usually around 3 in his headspace, he still needed a decent amount of attention - the hourly "do you need to go potty?" checks, the praises for using "big boy" words when he wanted something, the ever-present, well-loved Paw Patrol sippy cup so he didn't spill his drink. It was something about those little things that made Yangyang's cheeks burn with jealousy. The first time he'd realized it was a few weeks back when he was playing cars with Lucas, and Xiaojun had come in to ask if anyone needed to go potty. Yangyang had shaken his head, going back to playing with the cars, making little sound effects as he pushed two cars into each other. "Dada... accide't." Lucas had whined, tears threatening to spill over before Xiaojun stepped closer, crouching down to be at Lucas' level. Yangyang had stopped playing, looking curiously at his caregiver and little brother, waiting to see what would happen. "Hey, it's okay, puppy. Everyone has accidents, yeah? That's why you have your pull-ups, bud! We'll keep working on getting to the potty on time." Xiaojun had cooed, helping Lucas stand up, kissing one of his cheeks softly, making Lucas giggle. "Yangyang, do you want to help Dada?" Xiaojun had asked, noticing how the other little had stopped playing. Yangyang had found himself nodding, whereas before he would've simply said no and kept playing. Surprised, Xiaojun waved him over, leading both of the littles out of the den-slash-playroom and down the hall to the bathroom. "Okay puppy, Paw Patrol or princesses?" Xiaojun has said, sitting Lucas on the toilet seat. Lucas had scrunched his nose up in thought before deciding on Paw Patrol. "Good choice, puppy!" Xiaojun has praised, cooing about how Lucas was such a good boy while he changed him. Something flared in Yangyang's stomach right then, an angry jealousy monster that had been hiding in his tummy ever since. 

"-ang? Yangyang? Hey, are you okay?" Ten asked, his voice laced in concern. Yangyang shook his head, staring up at Ten blankly. "Uh, I'm... I'm fine, yeah. Sorry, I zoned out." Yangyang said, taking a sip of his water a little too quickly and nearly choking on a bit of the liquid. "Whoa, dude, slow down. Hendery said, moving back into the dining room to do a final sweep of the table. "Yangyang, eat a little more." Hendery chided, seeing the youngest's nearly full plate still sitting on the table. Yangyang nodded, going back to eating, listening to everyone chat a little longer before everyone slipped into heir headspaces. Kun was saying something about the latest tracks he'd composed when Yangyang took his last bite, hastily standing up and taking his dishes into the kitchen, sliding past Winwin to wash his dishes. 

"What's up with Yangyang? He's been so off for the past few weeks, but I can't put my finger on it." Kun said, voice hushed. Xiaojun nodded, frowning in thought. Now that Kun mentioned it, Yangyang had seemed very off the past few weeks. He couldn't recall when it had all started, though. Maybe something had happened at the company, or- "He's jealous." Lucas chimed in, eyes wide. "I didn't realize it at the time, but a couple of weeks ago, when we were playing, we took a bathroom break. Yangyang never comes with us, he always keeps playing. Always. But he stopped playing... and he came with us. It's a little hazy but I think I remember the way he kept looking at Xiaojun whenever he would tell me what a... a, uh, good boy I was or some other form of praise like that. I'd never seen him look like that before." Lucas said, heat creeping up his cheeks towards the end of his story. Xiaojun gasped, leaning forward slightly. "Oh my god." He breathed, looking back at the kitchen, where Yangyang was talking with Hendery and Winwin, the trio blissfully unaware of the conversation behind them. "I... I do remember how he would keen a little at the praises. I think kept using them around that whole day without even noticing." Xiaojun said. Ten frowned, tilting his head a little. Yangyang had always told them he was comfortable being the oldest, that he wanted to be a big brother. "Why hasn't he told us yet?" Ten asked softly, upset. "He's probably embarrassed and doesn't understand why he's feeling that way. He's always been around five or so in his headspace, four if he's really stressed. I doubt he's ever felt that way before." Kun said wisely, biting at his lower lip. He'd had some trouble adjusting to being younger in his headspaces as well - for the first few months he'd refused to be younger than five as well, which only stressed him out more. It wasn't until he'd sat down with Winwin and Hendery (the two who had brought up the idea of littlespace to the group a few months before debut) that it was okay to be littler if you had to be. "Should we ask him about it?" Lucas asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Yangyang had always been independent in his headspace, someone that little Lucas had looked up to and wanted to be like - a big boy. But now he was supposed to be the big brother, and, as exciting as that was, he didn't know if he could take over that "oldest brother" role for Yangyang. 

"What're you guys talking about over here?" Hendery asked, Winwin and Yangyang trailing behind him. The four looked at each other, slightly guilty before Kun spoke up. "Yangyang, kiddo, we were wondering if you'd noticed how off you've been for the past few weeks," Kun said softly, looking Yangyang directly in the eyes. The youngest's eyes widened nervously, darting around the room. "It's okay if you don't, honey. We just thought maybe you would know better than our predictions." Kun added, smiling a bit when Hendery ran a hand up and down the length of Yangyang's back, comforting the youngest a little.

"I... I think I know why." Yangyang mumbled, looking shyly at his feet. "I, um, I think I'm jealous? I don't know if that's the right word, but I think I'm just tired of being too big in my headspace but I don't want to burden you guys because everyone else always needs constant care and I'm already the youngest so-"

"Yangyang." Xiaojun interrupted, face scrunched in concentration and concern. Yangyang looked over at him, eyes a little watery. "Baby, you know we don't care about how little you are. As long as you're happy, we're happy too." Yangyang nodded, tears spilling over a little. Sniffling, Yangyang curled into Hendery's side, feeling himself begin to slip. "Sorry, Dada, and Papa, and Daddy. 'M really sorry." Yangyang said. Ten cooed, standing up and walking over to the already regressed little. "We're not mad, baby sheep, we promise. Just tell one of us next time you want to be littler, okay?" Ten said, ruffling Yangyang's hair when the little nodded, sticking his thumb in his mouth. "Oh, that's yucky. Let's not do that, baby." Hendery said, gently tugging Yangyang's thumb out of his mouth. The little whined, but cooperated. "How little do you want to be, Yangie? Do you and Lu want to be twins?" Xiaojun asked, smiling when Yangyang nodded rapidly, looking at Lucas, who had perked up at his name being mentioned. "'wins! Be jus' like Lu!" Yangyang had cheered, unfurling himself slightly from Hendery's side, bouncing in place. Lucas, now fully in his own headspace, clambered down from his chair, toddling over to where Yangyang stood with all of the caregivers. "Daddy! Ge' dressed now, p'ease?" Lucas said, tugging at Hendery's hand, pouting a little when his caregiver barely moved. "Okay, okay, puppy, let's go." Hendery chuckled, herding Lucas and Yangyang down to the little room. "We'll be back." He said, rolling his eyes when Ten winked at him. 

"Now t'at we 'wins, gotta dress same, Daddy!" Lucas said, practically vibrating with excitement. Yangyang nodded in agreement, clutching Lucas's hand excitedly. Hendery frowned at that, not sure if they even had a pair of - wait. Hendery opened the closet, rummaging around until he found the box he had been looking for - a pair of pajamas they had ordered for Lucas a while back - the first pair had been too small and there were no returns, so they had simply kept the second pair just in case and ordered a new set. The pajamas had red and blue striped pants and a grey shirt with a little red and blue fish on it. "Here we go, my twins!" Hendery said, tickling the two littles' stomachs, making them giggle. "Alright, let's go potty before we get dressed, okay? Yangie, baby, you can watch what Lu does before you go, yeah?" Hendery said, ruffling Yangyang's hair when the little nodded. He led the pair down the hallway, herding them into the big bathroom at the end of the hall. 

Lucas plopped down on the ground, wiggling around a bit and patting the spot next to him for Yangyang while Hendery set their pajamas down and pulled their littlespace basket. "Alright, Lu, do you have to go potty?" Hendery asked, crouching next to the pair. Lucas shook his head, scrunching his nose up. "Wen' befo'e din-din!" He said, proud of himself. Hendery smiled, kissing the little's forehead gently. "I'm proud of you, pup! Do you want a diaper or a pull-up tonight?" Hendery asked, pulling the basket a little closer to him. "Um... 'iaper, p'ease. Not big boy t'nigh." Lucas said, blushing a bit at the thought of not being a big boy. "Thank you for being honest, puppy. Let's get you all changed, okay?" Lucas nodded, lying back and letting Hendery change him quickly, sitting up when they were done so Hendery could help him pull his pajamas on. "All done!" Hendery cheered, grinning when Lucas giggled and clapped his hands. "Okay, Lu, can you stay still while Daddy helps Yangie?" Hendery asked, smiling softly at the little. "Yep!" Lucas hummed, giggling when Hendery tickled his stomach gently. 

Turning to Yangyang, Hendery softened his already soft smile. "Okay, baby sheep, just be honest with me here. Do you have to go potty?" Yangyang shook his head. "Don' need to." He said, pouting slightly. Hendery ruffled his hair, making Yangyang smile a bit. "Alright, baby. Do you want a diaper too or just a pull-up?" Hendery asked. Yangyang thought for a moment. "Cans... Cans I have a dia'er? Like Lu?" He asked shyly, never having had a need for diapers or pull-ups in his headspace. Hendery nodded, grabbing a second diaper and changed Yangyang quickly, cooing praises as he changed and dressed the little. 

"Good job, boys! Should we go show Papa and Dada?" Hendery asked. He helped the littles stand up after he had put everything away. Both Lucas and Yangyang nodded eagerly at the proposition, their hands locked together again. "Alright, little monsters, go ahead." Hendery chuckled as he opened the door and followed the littles down the hall. 

Ten, Xiaojun, Winwin, and Kun were all sitting in the living room when the trio came back. Ten had Kun in his lap, nursing the youngest little under a blanket. Xiaojun and Winwin were talking about something but stopped when the two littles came in, looking impossibly adorable. "There's my twins!" Xiaojun cooed, beckoning Lucas and Yangyang over to him. "Dada, we ma'ing! See?" Yangyang said, giving a little spin to show his caregivers his outfit. Lucas followed suit, giggling at how silly they probably looked. "I can see, baby! That's so cool!" Xiaojun said, patting the two spots next to him. "Why don't you come and sit with Dada and Winnie-ge while Daddy makes your sippys? We can watch a movie, okay?" Lucas gasped, immediately claiming the seat between Winwin and Xiaojun, settling himself deep into the couch. "Prin'esses? P'ease?" He mumbled, looking up at Winwin with his big puppy dog eyes. The non-regressed little smiled, brushing Lucas's bangs out of his forehead and nodding. "How about Belle, baby?" Xiaojun suggested, earning a nod from both Lucas and Yangyang. "Belle it is, then." He smiled, grabbing the remote to click over to Disney Plus. 

A few minutes into the movie, Hendery reappeared with two purple sippy cups and a baby blue bottle full of warm milk and honey in his hands. He passed the bottle to Ten, who thanked him and gently eased Kun off of his nipple, replacing it with the bottle. "One sippy for the puppy, one for the baby sheep," Hendery said, handing Lucas's sippy cup to Xiaojun and passing the other sippy to Yangyang, who never tore his eyes from the screen.

They were content now, with a set of twin littles and a pair of infants to look after. Not to say there weren't any mishaps - Yangyang was still used to doing things all by himself (like eating) that he couldn't do in a younger headspace, leading to quite a few frustrated tantrums and teary bath times, but they wouldn't trade it for anything id ity guaranteed their youngest's happiness.

(Oh, and Winwin did accidentally slip that night. Who could blame him, Beauty and the Beast was his favorite Disney movie, big or little...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit, that chapter was long. it almost triples the fic length now...
> 
> pls don't expect more chapters like this, i usually like to write pretty quickly, but this took me nearly 8 hours to perfect and it's not even 3k. i just got really inspired all of a sudden and had to write this. 
> 
> as always, please ask any questions you may have and feedback is greatly appreciated!! thank you for reading :)
> 
> p.s. WAYV FULL ALBUM NEXT MONTH!!


	3. tre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winwin learns it's okay to depend on someone sometimes.

Winwin prided himself on his independence. He had taken flights from Beijing to Seoul alone as a teenager, had learned Korean on his own, and had lived away from home in a dorm full of loud, smelly teenage boys for years. He didn't need help from anyone.

That all changed when he was put into WayV.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by his friends, new and old, who spoke his native language and understood him in a way that could only be described as a soulmate bond. Kun and Ten made it very clear that they needed to depend on each other to work well as a team and not leave anyone behind. That included not keeping big secrets from each other.

As a result, Hendery, Xiaojun, and Yangyang had told the rest of the group about littlespace. Yangyang was a little and Xiaojun and Hendery were his caregivers. The three youngest took their time explaining what it was and how it helped Yangyang cope with stress and homesickness as a trainee, but also how it was sometimes a fun thing for him. No one had reacted negatively - in fact, they all seemed intrigued by it. They all knew the pangs of homesickness all too well, and, as Kun reasoned, if it helped ease that pain, who were they to judge?

A few months after they debuted, Kun and Lucas had decided they wanted to try regressing. Kun had nervously told them he wanted to be younger than Yangyang if everyone was okay with it. Hendery and Xiaojun had agreed enthusiastically, excited to have two other littles to care for. Ten had chimed in as well, saying he wanted to try being a caregiver as well. Winwin had kept quiet, nervously playing with a loose thread on his shirtsleeve, listening to everyone discuss the logistics of having younger littles and introducing the concept of a third caregiver and little brothers to little Yangyang. "Winwin-ge? Are you okay?" Xiaojun asked softly, placing a hand on his back. WInwin visibly tensed, shaking his head. "I'm okay." He replied shortly, shaking his head.

Xiaojun and Hendery shared a knowing look. Hendery moved over to the couch, squatting in front of Winwin. "Ge, do you want to be little too? You know we won't judge you. It's okay to be taken care of sometimes." Hendery said, looking at Winwin warmly. Winwin nodded, tears forming in his eyes. Hendery moved forward, placing a comforting hand on Winwin's knee. Xiaojun moved a little closer, rubbing Wiwnin's back gently. "Can we talk you down, Winnie?" Xiaojun asked. Winwin nodded again, rubbing harshly at his eyes. 

"We need a verbal answer, honey," Hendery added, pulling Winwin's hands away from his eyes so he wouldn't hurt himself. Winwin took a shaky breath, sniffling a little. "Yeah. Yes. Please." He said, blushing bright red. "Good job, lovie. We're so proud of you, yeah? You did amazing!" Xiaojun cooed, pulling Winwin into a hug.

Winwin felt his head get fuzzy and warm as Xiaojun cooed praises at him, pulling him closer. It felt almost like he was floating on a cloud. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this cared for. He blinked, looking hazily up at Xiaojun, who smiled back softly. "Hi, sweetheart." He said, brushing Winwin's bangs out of his eyes. Winwin tried to greet Xiaojun back, but only unintelligible babbles came out. Winwin's eyes went wide for a moment before he was distracted by Hendery's necklace, reaching a hand out to try and pull on their shiny chain. "Woah, baby. No thank you." Hendery laughed, pulling out of the way and taking Winwin's extended hand in his own. Winwin let out a small whine, pouting up at Hendery. 

"Dada!" Yangyang called, climbing off the couch, skipping over to his caregivers. "Play with Winnie? Please?" He begged, giving Xiaojun his practiced puppy dog eyes. Xiaojun cooed, running a hand through Yangyang's hair lovingly. "Winwinie is too little to play rough, okay buddy? He's just a baby." Xiaojun informed Yangyang, whose eyes lit up. "Baby?" He questioned, peering at Winwin, who was distracted again, babbling as he played with Hendery's fingers. "Yes, sweetie. You can play, but you have to be gentle, okay? No being rough." Xiaojun said, smiling when Yangyang nodded adorably and carefully approached Hendery and Winwin. "Daddy?" Yangyang whispered, looking over Hendery's shoulder at Winwin.

"Yes, lovebug?" Hendery answered, pulling Yangyang into his lap. The older little squealed, giggling when Hendery tickled his sides a little. "Wanna play with Winnie! Please?" Yangyang said, pulling a face at the baby. Winwin giggled, reaching towards Yangyang's face to pat his cheek gently. "As long as you're gentle, baby." Hendery smiled, moving a little closer so Yangyang could play properly with Winwin.

Xiaojun turned his attention to the other three members, who had been watching the scene intently. Lucas' eyes were a little hazy and Kun's head was resting on Ten's shoulder, fiddling with a loose string on Ten's sweater. "Did you guys want to join them?" Xiaojun asked softly, approaching the newest littles. Lucas blinked, surprised by the sudden question, looking at Xiaojun with wonder and a touch of hidden excitement. "Y-yeah! Wanna... wanna p'ay wi'h... wi'h... Yangie and Winnie!" Lucas squealed, apparently already fully in headspace as he squirmed around on his chair. "Go ahead, kiddo. Be gentle!" Xiaojun said, watching fondly as Lucas toddled off to the couch. 

"Kunnie? Do you want to regress too?" Ten asked quietly, rubbing Kun's back a little. Kun shoved his head into Ten's neck as a response, mumbling something. "Oh sweetie, it's okay," Xiaojun said, settling himself next to the couple on the large chair. "It's okay. You can talk to us, lovie." He said, kissing Kun's head gently. The leader whined a little but took his head out of Ten's neck, avoiding eye contact with anyone. "Don' wanna be too li'le." Kun mumbled, tears forming in his eyes. Xiaojun frowned.

"Don't say that, honey. Hendery and Tennie and I would love to take care of you, no matter how small you are." Xiaojun said, standing up and motioning for Ten to follow. "How about we go somewhere and calm down? Does that sound like a good idea?" He said, starting to head back to their shared room. Ten nodded and followed, Kun in his arms, sniffling quietly. 

Needless to say, it took lots of time for some of them to accept their headspaces and how to be taken care of. But everyone helped out and soon enough, they had a little routine established that they all loved and felt comfortable with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this was short but i really wanted to get it out!! 
> 
> kun's part is something i would like to explore if you guys would like :)
> 
> as always, feedback and requests are open <3

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it :) please feel free to leave some requests!!
> 
> FOR REFERENCE
> 
> caregivers  
> ten (papa)  
> xiaojun (dada)  
> hendery (daddy)
> 
> littles  
> kun (5-18 months)  
> winwin (5-24 months)  
> lucas (2-4 years)  
> yangyang (3-6 years)


End file.
